Life of the Dead
by Akao.o3o
Summary: Takes place five months after the outbrake in Japan, Joey Glennwood, along side his friends Tasha, Sam, Carson, Rose, and Brandon, as they try to fight they were to Washington D.C. Just one problem. They have to go across the U.S, from California to Washington D.C. To make it worst they have to fight through a massive hoard of zombies on the way. Can they survive that long?
1. intro

I remember running for my life, to the nearest car. I took a quick glance back and saw them still chasing after me. "Damn it!" I thought as I turned around and tripped on a rock. I hit the ground with a thud. I was dazed, but I knew I had to get up. "Joey!" the others screamed as one of them came running to help me up. "Thanks Brandon" as I got up and tried to catch up with the others. "Where are they coming from?" asked Brandon.  
"I don't know." I replied. "But we need to get out of here"  
"Right" as me and Brandon caught up with the others, who have found a school bus. "Hurry get in!" Tasha yelled. Me and Brandon got in the bus and i yelled "Drive!" as Sammy stepped on the gas and drove of. I sighed as I took a seat next to Tasha. "We barely made that out by the skin of our asses" said Carson, who was in the back of the bus. "You mean your ass" Brandon said.  
"Shut the hell up" Carson yelled back.  
"Both of you shut up" Rose said. "We just made out of that hell hole and yet you two are fighting. Damn you boys."  
"Whatever you say babe" Carson said. I looked at Tasha and she just rolled her eyes.  
"Say that again, Carson and i'll leave you to be eaten by whatever those things were." Carson just grinned and looked out the window. I put my head back in the seat and closed my eyes. I tried to think back what happen today and what will happen to us and the days ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 1

I remember running for my life, to the nearest car. I took a quick glance back and saw them still chasing after me. "Damn it!" I thought as I turned around and tripped on a rock. I hit the ground with a thud. I was dazed, but I knew I had to get up. "Joey!" the others screamed as one of them came running to help me up. "Thanks Brandon" as I got up and tried to catch up with the others. "Where are they coming from?" asked Brandon.  
"I don't know." I replied. "But we need to get out of here"  
"Right" as me and Brandon caught up with the others, who have found a school bus. "Hurry get in!" Tasha yelled. Me and Brandon got in the bus and i yelled "Drive!" as Sammy stepped on the gas and drove of. I sighed as I took a seat next to Tasha. "We barely made that out by the skin of our asses" said Carson, who was in the back of the bus. "You mean your ass" Brandon said.  
"Shut the hell up" Carson yelled back.  
"Both of you shut up" Rose said. "We just made out of that hell hole and yet you two are fighting. Damn you boys."  
"Whatever you say babe" Carson said. I looked at Tasha and she just rolled her eyes.  
"Say that again, Carson and i'll leave you to be eaten by whatever those things were." Carson just grinned and looked out the window. I put my head back in the seat and closed my eyes. I tried to think back what happen today and what will happen to us and the days ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 2

"Everyone stay close" Sean yelled back at us. looked around us as students tried frantically to get out, but instead were being eaten my zombies. The screams. They sound like they just came from the movies We all thought this is all a movie, but it's not. It's a living hell. I thought we'll be going to the roof since they can't get up there, but instead Sean led us to the gym. "Why the fuck did you bring us to the gym?" Carson yelled at Sean. "I thought I got enough of gym. I really don't feel like I wanna do it again."  
"You'll see Carson" Sean replied as he opened a locker full of bats,hockey sticks, and janitor tools. "Take one" as he handed me a bat. Sam, grabbed two hockey sticks and gave one to Tasha. Rose got a mop with a broken end and Brandon got a bat. Sean grabbed himself an mop. "Alright if they come at you, aim at their heads. If you hit them. Hit them hard." Carson smiled and said "With pleasure" as he held the hockey stick as if he's ready to fight. "Have the girls stay next to us?" Sam asked.  
"We can fight too you bastard." Rose replied a bit hot headed.  
"Yeah don't count us out" Tasha added.  
"Okay sorry" Sam said a bit scared that the girls were gonna smash his head.  
"Alright let's go out the window" Sean said as he smashed the window.  
"Ladies first" Carson said jokingly.  
"Screw you Carson" Rose said as she rolled he eyes and went out first. Everyone was outside while me and Sean where left. "Go i'll cover you" Sean said.  
"No but you-" were heard a crash as a couple of zombies came towards us. I had to admit I was scared, but I knew I had to do this. I recognized one of the zombies as one of the kids who got mad at Sean. "Let's do it" I said as one came at me and lashed at its head. I felt the impact and all I heard was a crack and blood was everywhere. The zombie fell to the ground and I just looked at it. "I killed my first zombie" I thought, but was interrupted by another zombie. "Shit!" I yelled as I had just enough time to block it and then I countered with a smash to the head. It fell and I looked for Sean. There I saw him fighting three zombies. Blood was coming from his arm. "Damn it! He was bitten" I thought as I began to ran towards him. "No!Stay back! Go! I'll hold them off" as he smashed a zombie's head. I nodded and I ran towards the window. As soon I was about to jump out I heard a scream. I looked back and the zombies had pilled onto Sean. His scream was like the others. I saw his arm fall to the ground and I jumped out. Outside was worse than inside. Fires on top of buildings cars alarms going off,people screaming,gunshots everywhere, and worst of all. Zombies were everywhere. I saw a group of students stuck in a circle of zombies. One of the girls screamed as they tried to get away, but they were no match for the zombies. I found my friends who were running. "Damn it!" I thought as I tried to caught up to them. I ran past the group of feasting zombies and they looked at me and they began to ran after me. "Ah fuck,fuck,fuck they're after me" I thought as I ran as fast as I could to get away. I looked back to see if they were close. They weren't close nor were they far. I looked back at my friends, before I tripped on a dead body and I fell to the ground. I was dazed, but I new I had to get back up. I heard a faint scream of my name and I heard helped me and we ran to catch up to the others who had found a bus. "Get in!" Screamed Tasha as he boarded the bus. Sam stepped on the pedal and we were off. I sat in a chair next to Tasha and I closed my eyes. I heard Carson and Rose fighting. I thought about what days were ahead of us and how much longer can we last?


End file.
